need you know baby
by bigtimerushandrosslynch
Summary: Finn,shue,kurt,mercedes all attack and leave rachel for dead but what happens when one of her best friends find her and tell the others and what happens when an old lovecome back? What happens when you have to marry 4 boys. Please read. I dont have beta so all the the mistakes are my fault
1. Chapter 1

i dont own glee

Rachel pov:

i was walking down the street by myself at ten oclock at night.

I had school in the moring.

All of a sudden i heard a noise behind me i see a four guys and i girl. I cant see who they are but i start walking a little bit faster. i go turn when all of a sudden someone grabs my arms when i turn around i see mercedes and kurt,finn,and mr shue all my ememys.

rachel :what do you want

.: revenge

finn :because you to everything away from us

rachel:no i didnt

kurt :yes you did

mercedes: it's time

what is

i say

im scared to death. And why aare moving toureds me .

finn moves toured me and i starts to walk backwards. finn grabs me. and i start screaming for help.

finn slaps me . he unbuckles his pants and merecedes and shue hold me down. he pulls mine down and starts to rape me . when he done kurt takes his turn. then shue does mercedes starts to attack me . punchs me kicks me also stabs me . when tthey all finish they all take off leaving me for dead .

i hear voice coming from tthe other direction .

it sound famialar . the voices come closer and closer. i finally see who it is

BLAINE


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own glee.

blaine pov

As i saw rachel on the floor i ran to her and picked her up in my arms.

**Blaine: omg rachel, rachel what happened to you. who did this.**

**Rachel: blaine **

**Blaine: im gonna take you to the hospital your bleeding alot. **

i got up and ran with her in my arms to my car and drives her to th hospital

i run in an see momma puckerman

**Blaine: momma pucherman **

she see's me and runs over with a few doctors

**momma puckerman: blaine what the hell happened**

**blaine: i -i d-dont know. thats how i found her**

**mama puckerman: i gonna call her aunt you call noah and everyone**

**blaine Ok **

i dial pucks number and he answers

**puck: yo dude where are u everyone and i mean everyone is aready here well except rae **

**blaine: puck you guys need to get to lima general now **

**puck: blaine why **

**blaine: puck its rachel**

**puck: were all on out way. glee club,warblers,jocks,cherrios.**

**what happened**

**blaine: its bad **

**puck: were almost their ill see you soon **

we hang up and i wipe my tears

**sue: where is she. **

**momma puckerman: were waiting for the doctor.**

**sue: blaine what happened**

**blaine: i dont know. i was walking to brittanys and i ssaw here on the ground i ran to her pick her up put her in my car and drove here. she was beaten and raped and maybe stabbed**

sue breaks down

puck and everyone walks into the hospital.

**Everyone: where is she**

**momma puckerman: with the doctor**

**blaine: did anyone call seb**

**everyone shakes their heads no**

**santana: ill do it. brb**

**santana walks away for a minutie and calls sebastine.**

**a doctor walks in **

**Doctor: rachel berry **

**santana comes back**

**sue: here . how is she **

**Doctor: she's...**

**cliff hanger ...**

**please review and any ideas dont be afraid to tell me **

**3 lexie**


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own glee

puck pov:

when i got the call about rae i literally ran out that door.

doctor: she's alive but their were so problems during surgery

sshe flat llined four ttimes . She was raped mulitiple times and beaten. rhe stab wound almost i kidney but didnt.

shes in room 3045

sue: thank you

where iis she iis she ok

we hear

i tturn around and see sebastine

puck: seb

sebastine:puck what happened

sue: were going to head to the room. come with us seb

sebastine nods we go to the elevetor and go up to her room. we all walk in and see hhere hooked up to machines and aall beatened up.

i look around and see everyone crying .

my ma pulls me into a hug

i walk over to hher and see she's awake

puck: hey baby girl

rachel: hi

sue: what happened

rachel looks at all of us

rachel: finn,shue,kurt,mercedes all did this to me

when everyone heard that everyone was fuming

santana started curing in spainsh

rachel: they said i ruined ttheir lives and i had to pay. all the guys took turns and mercedes beat me and stabbed me.

she starts sobbing all i did was wrap my arms around her seb walk to her other side

seb: hey baby

rachel: sebbie you came

seb: of course


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own glee

matt pov: how can some one do this to her she is so tiny.

i look around and see everyone mad and upset.

i wanna kill them.

rachel finally falls asleep

david: i dont know about you guys but i really wanna hit something right know and it better be finnbella or the others.

warblers: agreed

cherrios: duh

jocks: lets do this

glee club lets go

mama puckerman: please dont kill them we dont need to you in jail rachel doesnt need you in jail.

everyone: ok

mike pov:

we head to finnderellas house because we know their and so are the others because thats how stupid they are . luckly his parents are otta town. when i got told that something has happened to her i was angry and upset that some one could do this to such a loveable person.

andrew warbler: were here lets do this we all get out and head up. puck kicks the door down.

noone pov: once everyone got i the house the head to the living room because they heard noises

finn: what the hell get otta my house

puck hits him and all hell breaks loose. everyone is hitting rachel attackers.

eeveryone keeps hitting them until they can move anymore.

matt ever come near us and we will kill you

mike: ever come near her and we will kill you

david ever even look at us or even talk to us or her and we will kill you.

puck no matter what yyou ddo that involes us and we will kill you or turn you in got it.

they nod

puck good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. back aat the hospital

sue: how could they do this to her. sshe never did anything to them

mama puckerman: i know . sebbie still loves her

sue: yeah he does . but guess what i just found out what

mama puckerman what

sue: she has to marry over for people and her husband has to marry to

mama puckerman eyes go wide

mmama puckerman: what

sue:yup her fathers put that in their wills

mama puckerman: omg

sue: yup

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz

so until next chapter ...

im having writers block sso if anyone has ideas help me please

aand review please...


End file.
